footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Stevenage F.C. season
Darren Sarll | final_position = ''TBD'' | highest_position = 2 | lowest_position = 20 | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 =FA Cup | cup_placement1 = | cup2 = EFL Cup | cup_placement2 = | cup3 = | cup_placement3 = | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 season is Stevenage's fourth consecutive season in League Two and their 42nd year in existence. Along with competing in League Two, the club will also participate in the FA Cup, EFL Cup and EFL Trophy. The season covers the period from 1 July 2017 to 30 June 2018. Transfers Transfers in Transfers out Loans in Loans out Competitions Friendlies On 19 May 2017, Stevenage announced their first two friendlies for pre-season. Four days later, a third home pre-season match, against Millwall was confirmed. Six further pre-season fixtures were revealed two days later. On 20 July 2017, it was announced the planned friendly against Cheshunt had been cancelled. |goals2 = Turgott |stadium = Top Field |location = Hitchin |attendance = 732 |referee = |result = D }} Gorman |goals2 = Oliveira Pritchard |stadium = Lamex Stadium |location = Stevenage |attendance = |referee = |result = D }} |goals2 = Ahearne-Grant Forster-Caskey |stadium = Lamex Stadium |location = Stevenage |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} McKee |stadium = Chigwell Construction Stadium |location = Dagenham |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} League Two League table Result summary Results by matchday Matches On 21 June 2017, the league fixtures were announced. Gorman Newton |goals2 = Nouble Demetriou McCoulsky |stadium = Lamex Stadium |location = Stevenage |attendance = 2,650 |referee = Martin Coy |result = D }} |goals2 = Newton |stadium = Weston Homes Community Stadium |location = Colchester |attendance = 3,330 |referee = Antony Coggins |result = D }} Newton Kennedy Gorman McKee |goals2 = Rose Jones Collins Dixon |stadium = Lamex Stadium |location = Stevenage |attendance = 2,793 |referee = Scott Oldham |result = W }} Gorman |stadium = The Hive Stadium |location = Canons Park |attendance = 1,883 |referee = Richard Clark |result = W }} |goals2 = Whelpdale Wilkinson Martin Fryer |stadium = LCI Rail Stadium |location = Cheltenham |attendance = 2,694 |referee = Craig Hicks |result = W }} Wilkinson |goals2 = Eardley Green Raggett Palmer Bostwick Woodyard Farman |stadium = Broadhall Way |location = Stevenage |attendance = 3,427 |referee = Anthony Backhouse |result = L }} |goals2 = Meité |stadium = Broadhall Way |location = Stevenage |attendance = 1,922 |referee = Andy Haines |result = D }} Anderson Robertson Dunne Hussey Lancashire |goals2 = Newton Martin Godden |stadium = County Ground |location = Swindon |attendance = 6,022 |referee = John Brooks |result = L }} EFL Cup On 16 June 2017, Stevenage were drawn away to Millwall in the first round. |goals2= |stadium = The Den |location = Bermondsey |attendance= 3,096 |referee= Simon Hooper |result = l }} EFL Trophy On 12 July 2017, Stevenage were drawn in Southern Group G alongside Brighton & Hove Albion U23s, Milton Keynes Dons and Oxford United. Conlon Samuel |goals2 = Henry Hall Obika Xemi Rothwell Payne |stadium = Lamex Stadium |location = Stevenage |attendance = 799 |referee = |result = L }} External links * Category:2017–18 Club seasons Category:Stevenage F.C. Category:2017–18 English Club seasons